Shadow
Shadow is a black wolf with small white spot on chest, also has amber eyes. She is completly loyal to what ever pack she is a part of and will defend it with her life. She is quick to react to danger and always ready to go hunting. Enjoys warm weather more than anything and completly adores pups. She doesn't often go on patrols and is more of a sweetheart than anything. But behind that sweetheart personality is a brave wolf that will fight whenever needed. Cloud Pack As a young pup living in Cloud pack Shadow enjoyed her life spending time with the pack rather than exploring like her brothers FlamingStar and Tornado often did. She would often follow her father RipTide or MockingBird the male beta around the den site. When reaching the age of one she started to watching the adults hunt learning hunting skills though she was not allowed to hunt until she was an adult. Near the end of Shadow's first year her mother gave birth to a second litter of pups. She would often help care for the new pups and acted as the babysitter at times, but Shadow had a new need to wander farther from the pack and would join her brothers as they explored near the borders of the territory. One day while wandering her brothers left and never returned even though Shadow called for them many times that day. After a week when the snow had finally melted and just before reaching the age of two Shadow left the pack just like her brothers did. Travelling with the Sisters After leaving Cloud pack, Shadow travelled towards Yellowstone with no clear purpose. After travelling for a week Shadow found her brothers FlamingStar and Tornado. They had formed a new pack with FlamingStar as the alpha male and a female wolf named MockingBird as his mate. Shadow only stayed two days with the small band of three before leaving once again. Shadow would travel for two more weeks surviving of carcasses and small prey almost starving to death because of the small portions of food. By a chance enconter Shadow met two sisters wolves Trout and Twister who were feeding on a cow elk they had just killed. Shadow joined the pair and together the three travelled to Yellowstone with Shadow as their leader. Reaching Yellowstone Shadow split from the sisters who later came across a pack outside of Yellowstone which they joined. Rascals After staying in the Rascals territory for several weeks and growing closer to the pack Shadow was finally accepted into the pack. She became a higher ranking subordinate rather quickly but never searched for anything else, Shadow was happy just being in the pack. Houston joined the Rascals soon after her. Soon after joining the Rascals the Alpha female, Rhian, died. Shadow made no move to become the new alpha female though the spot was available. Later a new lone female appeared named Vixen who took the spot as the Alpha female. Shadow accepted Vixen as alpha immediately and pack life moved on as usual. With Vixen as the new alpha Shadow exspected life to become simple again until Houston showed agression towards Vixen and challenged Vixen for the spot of alpha. Vixen came out on top and since then Houston has been shunned by most of the pack. Shadow also began to reject the female and would often snap at Houston especially when feeding. When a lone female came into the territory extremely close to the pack's den when being chased by a Commando's patroling group. Most of the pack chased after Dismay leaving Shadow and Dougal to watch the pups. Unfortunately the patroling group that was chasing Dismay had followed them into the Rascals territory. The Commandos smelled the pups and tried to kill them. Dougal and Shadow were out numbered four to two, and the Commando's alpha male Zero was there as well. Shadow placed herself in front of the den while Dougal fought two of the wolves leaving Shadow to face the other two that included Zero. Shadow managed to pin Zero and keep the second wolf out of the den until the rest of the pack returned and chased off the intruders. After the attack from the patrolling group of the Commandos, Shadow's carefree nature began to dissapear. She instead started showing more aggression, she does not usually show this aggression unless there are loners in the area or she leaves the den site area to go on patrol or hunt. Shadow also became more aware of her surroundings and stood guard often while the rest of the pack rested. Has come to like Rioichi the most out of all the pups and will often watch him play or join in the play. A few days later when taking the pups on a trip outside to the territory two loners appeared. One of the loners was chased off by Vixen but the other loner a male wolf named Storm refused to show submission to Zarathustra. Shadow instantly disliked the wolf and growled frequently. Storm did eventually show submission to Zarathustra but Shadow continued to show agression towards the wolf. Soon after Storm joins the pack, Zarathustra takes Vixen, Aurinko and Shadow hunting. A Commando patrolling group was spotted but the packs did not challenge one another. Shadow became very aggresive during this time though remembering the past events when the Commando's attacked the pack's den. Shadow did not attack any of the wolves but was tempted when one of the females growled at the pack. When Zarathustra found a herd of elk Shadow immediatly went into hunting mode forgetting the encounter with the Commandos completly. The pack targeted an old bull elk. Shadow managed to seperate the elk from the herd and got a hold on one of the back legs while the alphas attacked the sides. Aurinko had ignored the rest of the pack and went after a calf which he did not catch. The bull managed to get some distance from the pack but Shadow immediatly gained ground again and tried to get a hold of the elk while dodging kicks. After several attempts Shadow takes a risky move and tries to get a hold of the old bulls neck. Zarathustra and Vixen tried to get a hold of the legs but Zarathustra was kicked, luckly not on the head. Vixen did get a hold of the elk and the two managed to bring down the elk. Shadow kept a firm hold on the dieing bulls neck even when a younger bull came to help its dieing friend. Shadow only let go of the elk when it died in her grip. Shadow did not back off with the rest of the pack though but instead did several mock attacks to the young elk. Eventually the elk did leave and the pack was left in peace to eat their kill. Aurinko was not allowed to eat until the rest of the pack finished because of his lack of participation. After the hunt the pack raided the Commandos den. Shadow hesitated at first but soon joined in with the rest of the pack. Shadow managed to grab one of the pups, but the Commandos pack returned and attacked the intruders. When Shadow spotted the rest of the Commandos fear took over and she fled from the site with the pup still in her mouth. The Commandos alpha female Queen of Darkness chased after Shadow until she dropped the pup. Shadow then ran after her pack. When the pack returned to the den Shadow immediately fell alseep next to her favorite bush exhausted from the days events. The next day Shadow was left babysitting with Aurinko. While Aurinko was chasing off a loner a wolf wandered into the den site. Shadow immediately acted aggressive towards the wolf. Only a few moments later though Shadow recognized the wolf as her younger brother Amic. The two siblings began to play fight until the alphas returned. Amic was chased off by Zarathustra and Shadow was punished by Vixen who thought Amic was a rover. When one of the pups, Rioichi, wandered off Shadow was the first to notice his dissapearance. She immedialty went after him following his scent as fast as she could. When she did find him a fox was hunting the pup. Shadow chased off the fox and lead Rioichi back to the den. While out patroling with the pack for the first time Shadow had decided to head back to the den not trusting Dougal with the pups after he was kicked out for beging around Houston but then let back in. When she arrived back at the den she found that not only Dougal was missing but also the pups as well. Shadow instantly raised the alarm and headed off following the pups scent. When Shadow found the pups a grizzly bear was standing over them ready to kill the defensless pups. Shadow instantly charged threw the bushes and grabbed the bears back leg pulling at away from the pups. The arngry bear then turned to her. Shadow kept the bears focus on her instead of the pups. When the bear was about to hit her with its claws Dougal leaped in front of her and took the blow instead. The pack arrived soon after and chased off the bear. None of the pups were killed and the adults only had a few cuts, but Dougal recieved large gashes on his sides. Shadow helped Dougal back to the den were the pack rested from the events. Later on Shadow, Vixen, and Dougal are left babysitting while the rest of the pack hunts. Sabaku falls into the river. Vixen and Shadow go after him but the current is strong and easily carrys him down stream. Shadow jumps into the river and grabs Sabaku bringing back to shore. Shortly after Amic is allowed to join the pack. Because if the frequent rain the river that the pack had located its den next to had flooded. The pack was forced to abondon the den and moved to the rendezvous site, luckily it was around the time the pups were old enough to be moved. During the flood Mississippi Queen had been left behind and drowned. A few days later the pack had found her body near the river. When the winter season had finally come around Shadow had taken no interest in the male rovers. She had instead predered to play in the snow with the teens as if she were a pup again. Houston had once again been allowed back into the pack and mated with Dougal. Dougal was kicked out when the pair were discovered. When Dougal had attempted to rejoin the pack Zarathustra had chased him off. Shadow, having not eaten in a few days, had decided to go and find something to eat. Amic followed after Shadow along with Henriette and Houston. The small group led by Shadow had managed to take down a pronghorn antelope. Amic had been quick to assurt his dominance over the group like an alpha would put had a small conflict with Houston. The group was soon discovered by the alpha pair and punished by Zarathustra. After the group returned to the rendezvous site Shadow went down to the river followed by Rioichi. Shadow became interested in the frozen river and wandered onto it. The ice cracked under Shadow's weight making her fall in. Rioichi barked franticlly till Aurinko arrived who had been patrolling near by. The rest of the pack soon arrived and the alpha pair made a quick choice to move Shadow to the rendezvous site. Amic curled up next to Shadow who quickly fell asleep. Zarathustra, Vixen and Aurinko went on patrol shortly after. Aurinko attempted to rove at the Commandos but was unsuccessful. The Suitors attacked the pack and were fought off by the males. Houston tried to get away with the Suitors but was attacked by Vixen. Zarathustra and Aurinko killed Digimon before the Suitors retreated. During a hunt Shadow was extrememly aggressive towards the other members. She tried to eat before Aurink, the packs beta, but was quickly shoved off. After the higher ranking wolves had eaten their full Shadow snapped at the other members not allowing them near until she had eaten her fill. Shadow also got into a fight with Houston recieving a wound on the neck and injuring Houstons front leg. Vixen stopped the fight before it had become to serious. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters